


Anna's Resistance

by NegansDirtiestGirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegansDirtiestGirl/pseuds/NegansDirtiestGirl
Summary: Anna is a member of Rick's group, who Negan takes a liking to upon meeting her during one of his visits to Alexandria. Slow burn, eventual smut. I mean, smutty smut. Smut that's really smutty :D





	1. Chapter 1

"Hurry the fuck up and get it ready, what's taking so long?" she heard a deep male voice say, "I'm starting to think you like my company, Rick!" She was quickly throwing canned goods into a box, she knew it must be a savior and didn't want to cause Rick more trouble than he had to deal with already by holding the process up. Footsteps approached and she heard Rick explaining that he had somebody new (me, she thought nervously) handling food since Olivia was killed. Shit, shit, shit she thought, shakily trying to lift the box up off of the floor but it was just too heavy, the cans piled haphazardly, tendrils of hair hanging in her way as the breeze behind the approaching men lifted it. "Hey," the booming voice behind her crouching form made her jump out of her skin, "let me help you with that!" She turned around on her knees and looked up at an unusually tall, handsome man with black, sloppily sleeked back hair as he lazily lay a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire against the table she was supposed to place the canned goods box on. This must be Negan. That bat must be 'Lucille'. Lucille who smashed the heads of Abraham and Glenn in, Negan who had Olivia, who was doing her new job at the time, shot. Holy shit, she thought. Why me? Why now? Of all of the times for him to show up, why when I am packing the food?   
"What the fuck, Rick?" he said as he turned around to face her, "you're going to make a woman do-" his voice trailed off as he met her eyes and a smile crept over his lips. "Well who the fuck is this?" he said dramatically, leaning down to grab the box like it weighed nothing, plopping it on the table top. "You've been holding out on me, Rick."  
She looked at Rick, not knowing what to say, and Rick's jaw tightened with irritation, shaking his head. Help me, Rick, she thought, say something. "What's the problem?" the tall man continued, "She someone special to you, Rick? You haven't been messing around on old...fuck, what's her name? Martha? Missy? Marie?" He was picking at Rick, who was looking at his feet. "Michonne, her name is Michonne," he replied, looking up at Negan.   
"That's right, Michelle!," he continued, still picking at Rick, "But what I really want to know is, what's HER name?" he finished, gesturing at Anna and raising his eyebrows provocatively. Rick looked at her with an apology in his eyes, wishing he didn't have to engage in this conversation with Negan because he could already see where it was going. "Anna," he answered nervously, "It's Anna." Negan turned back to her, looking at her as if he'd learned an intimate secret somehow, when he'd heard nothing more than the name that everybody knew her by. "Well, Anna," he said, leaning uncomfortably close to her, "It's a shame to see you working so hard in this shithole when you could be living like a princess at my sanctuary.   
She felt petrified and put on the spot. Negan was growing impatient and Rick looked as lost and scared as her. "Whatever you and Rick, uh, think is best," she found herself saying weakly, Negan leaning unnecessarily close to hear her. Negan's expression changed as he looked up at Rick to read his face for an unspoken answer, Anna doing the same and hoping it would offer some sort of reassurance to her. It didn't. "Well, Rick?" Negan hissed, stepping in his direction, "How are we going to work this out? Because I'm fucking taking her and you're in no position to stop it from happening." She felt terrible for putting Rick in this position and wrung her hands nervously as her heart beat out of her chest. Rick was nodding his head slowly in resigned defeat. "How about," Negan continued, still walking toward him, "I let you keep the food, you let me take the girl. I can't speak for the rest of these fuckers but if I take her I won't need anything else to eat if you know what I mean," he joked. Rick looked disgusted. "Are you okay with that?" Rick asked Anna, unable to meet her eyes, closing his own as he prayed for the patience not to do something reckless and enrage Negan. "Yes," she answered quietly, "If that's what you think is best for the group." Rick was silent, in thought. He'd decided to take advantage of the situation if there was nothing he could do to stop it. "We give you less than half of our food for as long as she's with you," he said with determination, "10 percent, not 50." Negan didn't reply for a moment, looking annoyed, and she realized that at some point he'd begun absently playing with a tendril of her hair.   
"Alright, Rick. You've got yourself a deal!" he said joyfully before turning to Anna. "Tell him your goodbyes and bring whatever shit you want to take with you to your new home," he said to her, turning to walk out of the room, two of his men following behind him. She looked at Rick, who ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "I'm sorry, Anna," he said. "I hope you're really alright with this arrangement. This isn't what I wanted for you."


	2. Don't worry your pretty little head

She climbed into Negan's vehicle with her eyes down, and kept them down, feeling him staring at her silently from the rearview mirror. When he took off she had to grab the handle next to her to catch herself and he laughed. "Sorry, doll, I want to get you to the sanctuary in one piece, so hold on tight." He drove unnecessarily fast and she wondered if there was a logical purpose or if he was trying to scare her to death. Maybe he wanted her to be too tired to fight back when they got to the sanctuary, she thought, quickly pushing it to the back of her mind. She didn't want to consider what would happen at the sanctuary and felt a lump of fear lodged in her throat.   
When they arrived she turned to climb down from the seat and felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and lift her up onto a shoulder. She didn't protest but felt incredibly embarrassed imagining Negan's saviors seeing her being carried so she focused her eyes on his jacket, her hair dancing against it like a black curtain. She knew him carrying her was most likely some intentional sort of display. She felt more comfortable on his shoulder than she wanted to admit to herself, though, and when his hand slipped up her legs to her butt she felt a heat between her legs that made her angry at herself and him both.  
When he arrived at his intended destination he let her slip down to her feet. She began to straighten her hair out, and when she flipped it back from her face she realized he was still standing right in front of her, inches away. She was staring at his lower chest as he was much taller. She hated to admit it, but size had always been her thing and she found his particularly arousing. She tried not to let her eyes wander him but they seemed to do it on their own, and he noticed. The tension between them was like an electric field. She knew his silence was intentional, Negan wasn't the kind of man who could be silent for long.  
"Um," she fiddled with her hair nervously, "I'm not s-" her voice caught in her throat as his hand shot up to wrap around her wrist. "Not sure what?" he whispered, leaning down. She could see his grin and a sparkle in his eyes. "Not sure what to do with big bad Negan?" She felt her cheeks burning. "Uh..." she could think of what to say. He burst out laughing and reached down to grab her butt, squeezing it and pushing her up against him for a breathless moment. "Don't worry your pretty little head," he said huskily, "I'm going to fuck any rational thoughts right out of it." He released her butt. "If that's alright with you, that is," he continued in a joking manner. He was smiling wickedly; he looked like a man who knew all of the answers to every question before it was asked and needed no one's permission to take what he wanted.   
"Whatever you, um, want, I guess, I-" he cut her off unexpectedly with a kiss and she found herself leaning against his chest, her eyes closing. Then he was leaning her back, lips still locked together. She felt a little dizzy as his lips left her's and when she opened her eyes he shook his head dramatically. "Mmm mmm mmm, now that? That was a hell of a kiss," he said, releasing her from his grip, "I cannot wait to see what else that mouth can do!" he winked, smacking her butt playfully before walking out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually she was brave enough to leave her room, (what she assumed must be her room? All of her stuff from Alexandria was in it), and got to know the other saviors at the sanctuary since Negan didn't come back that night like she had expected. She found what functioned as a cafeteria/kitchen and ate silently alongside the others, nobody asked any questions and everybody seemed eager to help her. She wondered if maybe she could like it here and tried to relax. When she climbed into the bed provided in her room later that night, she fell asleep wondering what Rick and the others were doing and wishing that she could call them. They were all probably worried, especially Rick.  
The next morning, she woke up to find a dress across her blanket, a pair of shoes next to it and a sloppily written note from Negan. The note contained orders to get a bath, get dressed in the outfit provided and directions to the area where his other 'wives' stayed so he could introduce her to them. She felt sick at that thought. She didn't want to meet his other wives, she imagined it would feel incredibly awkward, but she did as he said.  
When she found the room he had written of in the note, she kept her head down. The dress he provided fit like a glove, almost uncomfortably tight, and she felt self conscious in it without a bra and panties as if meeting her new 'husbands' other wives wasn't bad enough. Negan was in great spirits as he sauntered over, whistling. "Look at you! I do have great taste, if I say so myself," he said about her dress, ushering her forward with his hand on her back. "Ladies, he began, "this is the newest addition to our little family, Anna," he gave a grand bow to her. "Anna," she looked up, "This is Sherry, Amber, Frankie and Tanya." They looked irritated and only Sherry smiled halfheartedly. She didn't know what to say so she just mimicked Sherry's smile and hoped for the best. "Don't be nervous," Negan said, reaching out to rub her back, "If one of these girls catches an attitude with you I'll straighten them out," he concluded, looking around the room to meet their eyes as a warning. "That clear?" They all nodded reluctantly, Amber's arms crossing her chest angrily.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Negan came to her door early, knocking on it politely with Lucille. She told him to come in and looked down as he entered her room, still in bed. He laid down next to her on his side, leaving Lucille against the bed. "So, what did you do for fun at Alexandria with Rick? Or did they have you doing boring, dirty work all day?" She thought for a second. It sounded as if he wanted to make himself feel better for taking her by making Alexandria and Rick seem bad, and somehow he made everything he said sound dirty. He was watching her closely, his eyes making her feel uncomfortable. His foot was tapping on the blanket slowly. "Uh," she hesitated, her mind blank, "I wrote, drew, played with the kids, you know, that kind of stuff." She hoped she didn't sound stupid or say something wrong. He smiled. "No, I don't know," he said, leaning forward, "I want to know what you did with Rick." She gulped. What did he mean? "I saw the way Rick looked at you. Like he was losing something, real, real dear to him..." he said, looking her body over suggestively. "I don't know what you mean," she said weakly, "I-" he seemed unimpressed, smiling like he was a scolding father and she was a child telling a wild story. "He's kissed me, that's it. Is that what you wanted to know?" she said angrily, annoyed that he put her in this position and embarrassed about what happened with Rick. "That's all?" he asked, tongue flicking out over his lower lip, "Just a 'kiss'"?  
"Yes!" She yelled. He leaned back. "Alright, alright, alright! But," he said leaning back in, "Is that all you wanted from him? Because..." his words trailed off, seeing how offended she was getting,"I get it! I get it! Rick's a badass. You sure you didn't want him to bend you over or something? That motherfucker has some serious sex appeal, and I mean that in the straightest way possible!" She looked back down. "Well, yes, we were attracted to each other, but it could never happen anyway and I'm here now, that's over." He leaned back, nodding. "You're right, that's abso-fuckin-lutely over now." He sighed. "This is going to be a lot of work." She looked at him, confused. "What?" He smiled at her wickedly. "Getting Rick out of that-" he reached out and ran his fingers through her hair, "pretty little head of your's, inch by fucking inch." Inch by inch? She thought to herself, confused at first. Negan laughed as her expression changed with realization.   
"But not yet. I mean, yeah, I could just bend you over right now and fuck you till you drooled all over yourself," he laughed at her disturbed expression, "but I want you to want it. I want you to want it so fucking bad it's killing you. I want you to completely forget that mother fucker's name, that he ever existed, that Alexandria ever existed." She looked down. "So you're just doing this to get back at Rick?" she said angrily. "Oh no, no, no!" He reached out to grab her and pull her up like she weighed nothing onto his lap. "You're hot as FUCK," he continued, stroking her hair, "but showing Rick that I can take anything from him is a bonus," he kissed the top of her head.


End file.
